With the fast development of the electronic technology, people's life is increasingly closely connected with the network and various electronic products with different functions. With the improving of the life standard, notebook computers, PADs, smart phones and so on are widely popular, in which, a handheld mobile device such as a smart phone and a PAD are popular fastest in particular.
With the popularity of the mobile device, smart phones, tablets etc increasingly become an essential entertainment device for people. People establish interconnection with other users by utilizing Bluetooth of these mobile devices so as to participate in an entertainment action together such as a game.
However, when the user is during a trip or participates in an outdoor activity, a case that no external network is available will often appear. Presently, in the case of no external network, the user often firstly establishes Bluetooth connection with electronic apparatus of other users by using the Bluetooth function of the electronic apparatus, and then enters the same game application to establish a group for playing the game.
However, during the process for achieving the technical solutions of the embodiments of the disclosure, technology described above at least exists the following technical problems:
The case of firstly establishing connection with Bluetooth and then entering the application to establish a group for playing the game needs to meet the following condition: only two electronic apparatus within a close distance may join the group, and after the communication connection is established between the two electronic apparatus, the application may be entered and the same group may be joined.
That is to say, there is a technical problem in the conventional technology that after an electronic apparatus enters an application and establishes a group, the electronic apparatus may not automatically establish connection with electronic apparatus selecting to join the group in the case of no external network.